Im Schatten
by Liyanna
Summary: Ein Krieg ist nie eine gute Zeit zum Verlieben oder doch? Nicht in jemanden, der zu viel Angst vor sich selbst hat. RLNT R&R, please.
1. Krankenbesuch

A/N: Eine kleine Geschichte, die mir nach der Krankenflügelszene im Kopf herumschwirrte und geschrieben werden wollte. Sie setzt am Ende vom OdP ein. Hope you enjoy it.

1. Krankenbesuch

Remus zitterte, als er durch das Atrium ging. Tonks, die er bewusstlos neben sich schweben ließ, schaukelte sanft, weil er seinen Zauberstab nicht ruhig halten konnte. Er umging die Trümmer des Brunnens und blieb stehen. Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, um mit Tonks nach St Mungos apparieren zu können. Er versuchte verzweifelt, die Bilder von Sirius, der durch den Schleier fiel, und von Harry, der Lestrange verzweifelt nach rannte, abzuschütteln und seine Schuldgefühle zu ignorieren. Er hatte Sirius nicht aufgehalten. Er hatte riskiert, dass Lestrange Harry tötete.

Er apparierte, als sein Herz nicht mehr bis zum Hals schlug. Das sonstige, geschäftige Treiben im Krankenhaus hatte sich vollkommen gelegt. Es waren nur wenige Patienten und noch weniger Heiler im Eingangsbereich und alle Anwesenden lauschten wie gebannt dem Radio.

„...Chaos im Ministerium – der Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister ist zerstört. Menschen laufen schreiend herum und der Zaubereiminister hat sich seit der Ankündigung, Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, sei zurückgekehrt, mit Albus Dumbledore..."

Remus kam an den Empfangsschalter und riss die Hexe aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Ich bringe Nymphado-"

„Fluchschäden!", verkündete die Hexe und hörte nur weiter dem Radio zu, in dem gerade Sirius' mögliche Unschuld verkündet wurde. Natürlich, welcher Todesser würde wohl an Harry Potters Seite kämpfen?

Er brachte Tonks zur Abteilung für Fluchschäden. Auch dort hatten alle auf die Lausprecher gehört, aber der Heiler hatte sich sofort beeilt, als er Tonks sah.

„Sind Sie ein Angehöriger?", fragte eine Schwester Remus.

„Nein", antwortete er schwach.

„Dann darf ich Sie nicht in den Behandlungsraum lassen. Die Besuchszeit ist zwar zuende, aber möchten Sie warten?"

Remus nickte und ließ sich in einen der Stühle im Gang sinken. Wieder verdrängte er die Erinnerungen an die letzte Stunde und nur ein Gedanke blieb zurück: _Ich bin allein. Der letzte der wahren Rumtreiber._

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da gesessen hatte. Irgendwann kam die Schwester auf ihn zu. „Miss Tonks ist jetzt wach. Sie möchte Sie sehen. Aber bitte, nur kurz. Es geht ihr nicht gerade gut."

Er nickte wieder nur und betrat das Zimmer. Er sah drei leere Betten und eines mit einer schmalen Hexe mit farblos grauem Haar. Sie lächelte nicht, verzog nur schmerzvoll das Gesicht und sagte „Danke."

Er setzte sich auf einen Hocker neben sie. „Weißt du, was los ist?"

„Die Heiler und so weiter haben gesagt, Voldemort sei zurück. Aber eine besondere Neuigkeit ist das nicht, oder?"

Sie wusste es nicht. Remus öffnete den Mund, stammelte nach Worten und brachte nur eins heraus: „Sirius ist tot."

Tonks' Augen weiteten sich und Tränen schwammen in ihnen. „Nein." Ihre Stimme klang kläglich.

„Er ist durch den Schleier gefallen ... Bellatrix Lestrange war es." Remus sprach gepresst und gequält; Tonks wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Sie begann lautlos zu weinen, weil ihr sogar die Kraft fehlte, ihren Schmerz hinauszuschreien.

„Es ist meine Schuld"; schluchzte sie und zitterte.

„Nein!", widersprach Remus unerwartet scharf. „Es ist nur Lestrange gewesen..."

Sie begann erneut zu weinen, lehnte sich an seine Schulter und er versuchte sie, so gut es ging, zu trösten. Irgendwann machte sie sich los, flüsterte „Bitte bleib"; und schlief wieder ein.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Tonks hatte wirre Träume voller Schmerz und Tod. Sie wachte irgendwann auf, einfach weil sie es nicht mehr aushielt, zu schlafen. Sie blinzelte, als sie in warmes Sonnenlicht sah. Fast ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an und an den restlichen Stellen pochte ein dumpfer Schmerz. Sie setzte sich leicht auf, um etwas sehen zu können und realisierte zwei Dinge. Sie befand sich in St Mungo. Und Remus war bei ihr. Sie erinnerte sich schwach daran, was er ihr in der Nacht gesagt und dass sie sich danach an seiner Schulter ausgeweint hatte. Bei Merlin. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden.

„Morgen, Remus", sagte sie schwach und wusste, dass ihr Herzrasen in dieser Situation vollkommen unmöglich war. Er lächelte und ihr Herz schlug noch schneller.

„Gut geschlafen?"

„Neee..."

Er wurde wieder ernst und sagte leise: „Du hast drei Tage geschlafen, Tonks."

Sie sah ihn erschreckt an. „Hast du die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?", fragte sie bestürzt und verfluchte sich für die kindische Frage.

„Nein. In der Nacht durfte ich nicht", antwortete er ernst. Sie konnte ihn nur ansehen und, um etwas zu sagen, wiederholte sie „Danke."

Er nickte nur und schaffte es nicht, sein übliches leichtes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

„Sirius?", fragte sie schwach und wollte die Antwort nicht hören.

„Sie haben Lestrange nicht gekriegt", antwortete er tonlos. „Und Sirius ist jetzt offiziell unschuldig. Als würde es etwas nutzen." Seine Stimme klang bitterer, als sie sie je gehört hatte. Sie griff nach seinem Arm und überlegte, was sie sagen konnte. Dann öffnete jemand vorsichtig die Tür und ihre Mutter stürmte hinein, als sie sah, dass Tonks wach war.

„Nymphadora! Merlin sei Dank, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!" Sie umarmte ihre Tochter vorsichtig und ihr Mann, der kurz nach ihr kam, machte es genauso. Dann wandte sie sich an Remus.

„Danke, dass Sie auf sie aufgepasst haben", sagte sie glücklich.

„Keine Ursache, Mrs Tonks. Ich werde Sie besser mit ihrer Tochter alleine lassen. Gute Besserung", ergänzte er in ihre Richtung. Tonks hätte ihn gerne gebeten, zu bleiben, aber er verschwand schon.

TBC...


	2. Aufträge und Arbeit

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Die Personen, die Orte, die gesamte Harry–Potter-Welt gehören JK Rowling oder all den anderen, die die Rechte gekauft haben. Mir gehört nicht einmal die Idee. Traurig, aber wahr.

**2. Aufträge und Arbeit**

Eine energische junge Frau mit bonbonrosa Haar marschierte entschlossen auf das verfallene Haus am Dorfrand von Knightston zu. Nymphadora Tonks hatte weder eine besonders gute Laune noch eine großartige Selbstbeherrschung, und als sie über die erste Stufe der Holztreppe zum Eingang des Hauses stolperte, hätte sie am liebsten die Eingangstür in die Luft gejagt. Sie riss sich mühsam zusammen und ließ nur ein paar unschuldige Hortensien in Flammen aufgehen, bevor sie ins Haus stürmte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

Es war kein guter Tag, und nicht einmal sie konnte ihn mit ihrer gewohnten Lässigkeit wegstecken. Sie war am Morgen, völlig geheilt, aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und sofort zur Zentrale gegangen. Dort fand sie ein Schreiben von Rufus Scrimgeour vor, dass sie auf unbefristete Zeit in den passiven Dienst einteilte. Also keine Feldeinsätze, kein Training, keine Fortbildung, sondern Aktenstöbern und Berichte abschreiben. Die Vorstufe zur Versetzung in die normale Strafverfolgungspatrouille. Vermutlich wegen der Aktion im Ministerium, bei dem sie sich eindeutig als Unterstützerin von Dumbledore erwiesen hatte.

Sie war dann nach Hause, zu ihren Eltern, gegangen, weil sie nicht wirklich scharf auf die Überarbeitung der Fälle aus dem ersten Krieg, die ihr Scrimgeour „zur Kontrolle" gegeben hatte, war. Ihr Vater hatte sie dann mit dem Vorschlag überrascht, doch besser die Ministeriumsarbeit ganz sein zu lassen. Klar, er machte sich Sorgen, aber er sollte es besser wissen. Sie war so stolz, anerkanntes Mitglied des Aurorenteams zu sein (und „Aurorin" machte sich als Job immer gut, egal ob passiv oder im aktiven Dienst).

Und jetzt ein Treffen mit dem Orden. Das einzig Positive war die Tatsache, dass es nicht mehr am Grimmaultplatz stattfand. Bei dem Haus, in dem sie sich jetzt aufhielt, war es aber kein großer Unterschied – klamm, ungemütlich und düster waren beide. Wenigstens war dieses hier nicht voller keifender Porträts.

Sie blieb im Eingangsbereich stehen und sah sich orientierungslos herum. Keine Spur von den anderen. Sie verlor die Nerven und rief laut: „Hey! Jemand da?"

Am anderen Ende des kleinen Flurs wurde hektisch eine Tür geöffnet und Molly Weasley schaute erschreckt heraus. Sie schien erleichtert zu sein, Tonks zu sehen und nicht irgendeinen Todesser. Aber auch sie war eindeutig gereizt.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Man könnte dich hören! Komm rein, es sind alle schon da", flüsterte sie in einem sehr scharfen, aggressiven Tonfall. Tonks folgte ihr und betrat einen kleinen Raum, offenbar ein Wohnzimmer. In Hogwarts waren die Besenschränke größer. Sie sah, wen Molly als „alle" bezeichnet hatte: Ihren Mann, Shacklebolt, Remus, Moody und sich selbst.

Molly sah sich geschäftig in der Runde um. „Okay. Es sind alle da. Wir nehmen einen Portschlüssel zu King's Cross. Da treffen wir Fred und George und warten auf die Kinder."

Tonks stöhnte innerlich. Also bestand ihr erster Auftrag für den Orden nach ihrer Verletzung darin, den Babysitter zu spielen.

„Warum lasst ihr die Zwillinge nicht in den Orden? Sie sind volljährig, nicht mehr in der Schule und wollen es sicher", fragte Kingsley, der neben ihr stand.

„Sie haben die Schule nicht abgeschlossen, oder?" erwiderte Molly barsch. „So, hier ist der Portschlüssel." Es war eine zerknitterte Ausgabe der _Sun_. „Auf drei geht's los. Eins, zwei, drei!"

Dreißig Minuten später landete Tonks wieder in dem kleinen vergammelten Haus. Alle außer Remus und ihr verabschiedeten sich knapp und disapparierten oder verließen das Haus durch die Vordertür. Tonks setzte sich auf einen wackeligen Stuhl. „Oh Mann, was für eine Bruchbude", bemerkte sie, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte.

„Danke, Tonks. Sie gehört mir", antwortete Remus trocken und sie lief knallrot an.

„Ähm, ich wollte nicht – ich meine, es hat einen gewissen ... Charme..." Sie verstummte, als Remus trocken lachte.

„Ich weiß, dass es eine Bruchbude ist. Ich bin seit zwölf Jahren fast ununterbrochen arbeitslos, was erwartest du? Und seitdem ich im Orden wieder so eingespannt bin, habe ich auch keinen Nerv für Haushaltszauber mehr. Als würde es was bringen."

Sie stotterte nur hilflos herum, irgendetwas von wegen „tut mir Leid, war nicht so gemeint."

Remus ließ sich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber sinken. „Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass wir uns hier treffen. Aber wir haben kein Hauptquartier mehr, da sind wohl alle Privatwohnungen mal an der Reihe."

Sie nahm den Themenwechsel dankbar an. „Was macht Dumbledore mit dem Grimmaultplatz?"

„Sirius hat es Harry vererbt. Dumbledore prüft, ob das wirksam ist und nicht irgendwelche Blacks ins Haus spazieren können. Dann ziehen wir da wieder ein."

Er versank in seinen eigenen Gedanken und gab Tonks Zeit, ihn zum ersten Mal genau anzusehen. Sein Haar war in den paar letzten Wochen grauer geworden, er wirkte hagerer als je zuvor und seine Kleidung sah nur wenig besser als sein Haus aus. Irgendwann sah er auf und begegnete direkt ihrem Blick. Sie lief wieder rot an. Er grinste leicht und verkniff sich jeden Kommentar.

„Warum warst du heute so ... gereizt?" Er sah sie leicht besorgt an.

„Ach, Scrimgeour hat mich schachmatt gesetzt und mein Vater ist ein Ignorant", sagte sie, sofort wieder genervt. Remus fragte vorsichtshalber nicht nach, sondern versank wieder in brütendes Schweigen. Er sah älter aus, trauriger und angegriffener und irgendwie bekam Tonks das Gefühl, sie müsse ihn beschützen.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen, Remus?"

„Dumbledore will mich zu den Werwölfen schicken. Zu Greyback und den anderen."

„Als Spion?"

„Natürlich. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was es da zu spionieren gibt. Greyback folgt Voldemort, die Werwölfe folgen Greyback ... das war's." Er schien nicht gerade zufrieden mit seinem Auftrag.

„Aber du kannst erfahren, was sie vorhaben...", merkte Tonks schwach an.

„Kann ich? Greyback hat keine Strategie. Er beißt vor allem Kinder und das war es auch schon." Seine Stimme klang bitter. „Und wenn ich was erfahre, können wir es nicht nutzen, weil es mich sonst enttarnen würde. Und ich werde Monate brauchen, bis ich sein Vertrauen gewonnen habe, wenn überhaupt. Und mit seinem Vertrauen verliere ich das aller anderen Zauberer."

„Warum machst du es dann?" Sie ohrfeigte sich mental für diese Bemerkung.

„Wer sonst? Und was soll ich stattdessen tun? Wenn es irgendetwas nutzt, war es die Opfer wert." Es schien so, als wolle er sich selbst überzeugen.

„Du wirst garantiert nicht das Vertrauen des Ordens verlieren. Und meins auch nicht." Wieder eine dumme Bemerkung. Er versuchte zu lächeln und scheiterte kläglich.

„Ich habe im ersten Krieg schon das Vertrauen meiner Freunde verloren, obwohl ich _nichts_ gemacht habe und sie seit Jahren kannte. Dich kenne ich erst seit einem Jahr." Er zuckte leicht zusammen und sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Verzeih mit, es war nicht so gemeint."

„Na ja, jetzt sind wir quitt." Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit diesem Ausbruch umgehen sollte. Wieder senkte sich eine unangenehme Stille auf den Raum, die Tonks am Ende durchbrach.

„Ich denke ich sollte gehen ... Arbeit." Remus nickte und erhob sich zum Abschied, dann disapparierte sie.


	3. Im Hotel

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Immer noch nicht. Das ist vielleicht frustrierend, aber nicht zu ändern. Wenn ich wenigstens Geld mit dem Schreiben verdienen würde...

A/N: Hey, ihr da draußen. Es ist wirklich deprimierend zu wissen, wie viele meine Geschichte lesen nicht antworten. Schämt euch was. Ich strenge mich ja auch an, bei euch zu reviewen (ich lese nur nicht so viel hier, da fällt das nicht auf.). Das Kapitel ist für die einsamen Reviewer und alle Schwarzleser, die sich bekehren lassen.

* * *

3. Im Hotel

Tonks ließ sich müde ins Bett fallen und schlief fast auf der Stelle ein. Im Ministerium war die Hölle los. Scrimgeour hatte die Wahl zum Zaubereiminister gewonnen und schien jetzt das gesamte Ministerium umkrempeln zu wollen. Das hatte immerhin ein Gutes: Sein Nachfolger hatte sie wieder aktiv gestellt. In der letzten Zeit hatte sie so viele Einsätze gehabt, dass sie häufig mehr als 36 Stunden ununterbrochen arbeitete und irgendwann konnten das auch die besten Aufputschmittel nicht mehr auffangen. Sie schlief unruhig und mit wirren Träumen, in denen Dementoren, Werwölfe und ihre Eltern auftauchten.

Am Abend (sie war gegen Mittag nach Hause gekommen) stand sie gerädert auf und fühlte sich kein bisschen frischer. Stattdessen konnte sie sich auf ein paar Stunden Arbeit für den Orden freuen. Es waren nicht gerade interessante Aufgaben, auch Dumbledore schien sie nicht mehr im Kampf einsetzen zu wollen. Sie traf sich alle paar Wochen ein paar Stunden mit Remus, bekam von ihm alle Informationen, die sie brauchte und sah nach, welche für den Orden nutzbar waren. Die Aufgabe war natürlich an ihr hängen geblieben, weil sie die Einzige war, „die Remus einen regelmäßigen und trotzdem unauffälligen Besuch abstatten kann, weil alle anderen Kommunikationswege überwacht werden." Das war jedenfalls Dumbledores Begründung gewesen.

Sie zog sich mit schmerzenden Gelenken an und besah sich im Spiegel. Sie sah elend aus und wusste es. In letzter Zeit achtete sie kaum auf sich, es schien ihr in diesen Zeiten sinnlos zu werden. Was ihr wirklich Sorge bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass ihre Verwandlungskräfte nachließen. Sie musste sich immer stärker konzentrieren, um ihr Aussehen wie gewohnt zu wechseln, und ohne ständige Aufmerksamkeit verwandelte sie sich sofort in ihr eigenes Selbst zurück. So auch jetzt. Ihre Haare waren grau-braun, schon seit ihrer Geburt und sie hasste nichts so sehr an sich wie diese Farbe. Auch ansonsten kam sie sich farbloser vor. Sie strengte sich an und als sie das nächste Mal in den Spiegel sah, blickte ihr ein etwa siebzig Jahre alter Mann ins Gesicht. Sie schauderte und apparierte in die Nähe eines Muggelhotels, in dem sie sich mit Remus treffen wollte. Sie überprüfte ihr Aussehen, meldete sich am schmuddeligen Empfangstresen an und wurde ohne Umstände durchgelassen. Sie stieg mehrere Treppen hoch und klopfte an eine Tür mit der Nummer 7-94. Ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht öffnete ihr und ließ sie sofort ein.

„Hallo, Tonks", sagte Remus, der nicht viel besser aussah, als sie sich fühlte.

„Wie hast du mich erkannt?"

„Sie in den Spiegel." Er hatte ein schiefes Grinsen aufgesetzt, als wüsste er nicht, ob er sich amüsieren oder Sorgen machen sollte. Sie blickte in einen Spiegel, den sie sich heraufbeschwor. Der Opa hatte auf einmal eine recht seltsame Figur und ein herzförmiges Gesicht. Schnell ließ sie alle Illusion verschwinden und stand in ihrem normalen Aussehen vor Remus. Der hatte sich offenbar dazu entschlossen, das ganze als Ausrutscher zu werten und führte sie in den einzigen Raum mit einem Doppelbett, auf dem Akten ausgebreitet lagen.

Sie arbeiteten lang und gewissenhaft. Tonks versuchte, ihr Herzklopfen, dass sie seit dem Tag in St Mungos immer in Remus' Nähe hatte, zu ignorieren und sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Nach ein paar Stunden waren aber ihre letzten Nerven aufgebraucht und ihre Selbstbeherrschung am Ende. Sie sah frustriert auf die Uhr und schmiss die Arbeit hin. Dafür, dass Remus seinen Auftrag für sinnlos hielt, sammelte er sehr umfangreich und gewissenhaft Informationen. Nur leider kaum brauchbare.

„Das führt doch zu nichts!"

Remus sah von den Plänen, die er gerade studierte, auf. „Wir sind fast fertig."

„Ohne irgendwelche Ergebnisse."

Er seufzte und resignierte endlich. „Wir können das das nächste Mal machen, Tonks. Das Greyback wieder aktiv ist, dürftet ihr in der Zentrale auch ohne mich gemerkt haben. Okay?"

Sie nickte und legte sich ausgestreckt aufs Bett. „Ich bin hundemüde..."

„Man merkt es", bemerkte er trocken. „Wenn du hier schlafen möchtest, ich habe nichts dagegen..."

Sie fuhr auf und bemerkte, wie sie wieder Farbe bekam. Viel Farbe. Ihre Wangen glühten. Er lachte kurz und räumte die Sachen beiseite. „Ich meine nur, wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast, natürlich."

„Remus John Lupin, du enttäuscht mich."

Er funkelte sie an. Genau genommen sah sie zum erste Mal seit Sirius' Tod das Leuchten in seinen Augen, dass sie im letzten Jahr so fasziniert hatte, aufblitzen – _Tonks! Reiß dich zusammen. _Sie hoffte panisch, dass er kein guter Legilimentor war.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, woran Sie immer denken, Miss Tonks", sagte er ernst. „Ich biete Ihnen nur ein Bett zum Übernachten und Sie werten es gleich als eine absolut ungehörige Aufforderung."

„Später rausreden hilft da auch nichts."

„Ich kann dich auch einfach rauswerfen."

Sie fläzte sich auf das Bett und grinste ihn an. „Ich bleibe hier."

„Habe ich es nicht gesagt?" Er verdrehte gespielt die Augen. „Frauen, denken immer nur an das Eine."

Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Remus legte sich neben sie . „So, Tonks, du hast es in der Hand. Geh – oder bleib einfach mal hier..."

Sie setzte sich entsetzt auf. Irgendwann wusste sie auch nicht mehr, was Spaß und was Ernst war. Und sie wusste nicht, was von beidem ihr lieber war. Dann sah sie das Lachen, dass sich auf sein Gesicht schlich. Remus setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Weißt du, dass das das erste Mal, seit Sirius tot ist, ist, dass du wieder richtig lachst?" _Oh, bravo,Tonks. Du und deine passenden Kommentare._

Er wurde ernst. „Nun, im Krieg sterben Menschen." Er konnte doch unmöglich so verbittert sein. „Ich bin froh, dass er im Kampf und in Freiheit gestorben ist und nicht langsam in Askaban dahinsiechen musste. Er hat viel Gutes getan. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn er noch eine richtige zweite Chance gehabt hätte, aber letzten Endes hat er es so gewollt."

Tonks sah ihn fragend an und Remus lächelte traurig. „Er hat nie seine Freunde im Stich gelassen, wenn die gekämpft haben. Seine Ehre und sein Stolz haben das nicht zugelassen. Er hätte sich Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn es statt ihn einen anderen erwischt hätte – Harry vielleicht, oder dich." Täuschte sie sich, oder sah er sie wirklich offen und besorgt an? „Das klingt unsinnig, oder?"

„Nein. Überhaupt nicht." Sie hatte Sirius nur ein Jahr lang gekannt, vielleicht nicht lang genug, um ihn so gut einschätzen zu können wie Remus. Und für sie war sein Tod leichter gewesen; in ihrer Familie galt er seit Halloween 1981 als begraben. Sie hatte überhaupt erst mit elf vom Cousin ihrer Mutter erfahren.

Remus lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich auf dem Bett ab. Er gähnte. „Es ist spät geworden. Sicher, dass du nicht bleiben willst?"

„Vollkommen sicher. Molly hat mich noch eingeladen, da darf ich nicht zu spät kommen."

„Ja, klar."

„Glaubst du mir nicht?" Er grinste nur zur Antwort und stand auf. Sie tat es ihm nach und er begleitete sie zur Tür. Dort machte er eine Verbeugung. „Einen guten Abend noch, mein Herr."

„Huh?"

„Deine Transformation, Tonks." _Oh Mist_. Warum musste sie sich auch immer wie eine Anfängerin aufführen? Kein ausgebildeter Auror vergaß je seine Tarnung. Sie konzentrierte sich und ging aus der Tür, die hinter ihr sanft ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

So, wer es bis hierhin geschafft hat, sieht da unten jetzt einen kleinen lila Knopf. Keine Sorge, der Computer explodiert nicht, wenn man drauf klickt, man bekommt auch keine ansteckende Krankheit. Danke ;-) 


	4. Mutterinstinkte

Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles Rowling.

DAAANKE für die Reviews. Und es tut mir unglaublich Leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange brauchte. Ich entschuldige mich höchst offiziell bei allen Lesern. Aber erst hatte ich keine Zeit zum Schreiben, und dann hatte unser Internet Aussetzer. Das kommt davon, wenn man so weit auf dem Land wohnt.

* * *

4. Mutterinstinkte

Tonks klopfte an die Tür des Fuchsbaus und hörte Molly von drinnen rufen. „Arthur? Bist du's?"

"Nein. Hier ist Tonks." Sie wartete einen Moment, bis die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet wurde.

„Kannst du das beweisen?" Als Antwort machte Tonks nur ihre Schweineschnauze. Auch mit Vielsafttrank wurde nur das Aussehen verändert, ein Todesser konnte also nicht ihre Metamorphmagie einsetzen. „Was hat dich im letzten Jahr am meisten gefreut, Molly?", fragte sie auch dann, auch wenn sie diese Maßnahme für schwachsinnig hielt. Immerhin vermittelte sie ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

„Das Ron auch Vertrauensschüler geworden ist." Tonks nickte und trat ein. „Hallo, Molly. Schön dich zu sehen."

„Komm, ich habe Tee gemacht. Wie läuft die Arbeit?" Sie folgte ihr in die Küche der Weasleys und setzte sich auf einen bequemen Stuhl. Während sie von ihren alltäglichen Problemen sprach, machte Molly ihr einen Tee. Bill kam rein.

„Hi Tonks. Mum, weißt du, wo Fleur ist?"

„Nein", antwortete Molly knapp. „Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzen? Tonks kommt viel zu selten hierher."

„Nein, danke. Ich suche nur Fleur, weil wir noch etwas für die Verlobungskarten durchsprechen müssen." Er verließ das Zimmer auch schon hektisch.

„Wer ist Fleur?", fragte Tonks in ihrer gewohnten Neugier.

„Seine Verlobte." Molly schien sich nicht über die Wahl ihres Sohnes zu freuen. „Fleur Delacour. Sie ist ein paar Tage bei uns."

„Und wann soll die Hochzeit sein?"

„Nächstes Jahr", antwortete Molly in einem Tonfall, als ob sie hoffte, dass ihr Sohn es sich noch besser überlegte. Sie setzte sich zu Tonks und sprach sofort leiser. „Wie lief es mit Remus?"

Tonks wurde langsam rot und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. „Er hat viel herausgefunden, aber nichts nützliches. Die Werwölfe vertrauen ihm nicht."

„Kein Wunder. Nun, Dumbledore wird wissen, was er tut. Er bringt Harry heute nacht." Sie freute sich offenbar darauf. „Ich hoffe, es geht ihm gut."

„Warum in der Nacht?"

„Keine Ahnung, er meinte nur, Harry müsse dem Orden und Hogwarts helfen. Man sollte denken, dass der Junge inzwischen genug durchgemacht hat."

Molly lächelte sie schief an. „Ich hoffe, dass er im nächsten Jahr erst einmal in Sicherheit ist."

„Ich wurde für die Bewachung von Hogwarts eingeteilt."

„Gut..."

Eine junge Frau mit langem, blonden Haaren kam herein. Sie musterte Tonks leicht abfällig. „Guten Abend. Isch abe misch leider verspätet. Ist Bill schon da?"

„Er hat dich gesucht. Er ist nach oben gegangen. Fleur, das ist Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks, das ist Fleur Delacour, Bills Verlobte", stellte Molly sie vor. Tonks gab Fleur die Hand.

„Danke, Mrs Weasley. Isch werde ssu ihm ge'en."

Sie schwebte aus dem Raum und Molly rümpfte die Nase. „Sie sind zu jung zum Heiraten."

„Wann ist man alt genug dafür?"

Molly sah sie direkt an. „In deinem Alter, schätze ich. Hast du schon jemanden?" Tonks spürte, wie sie entgültig die Kontrolle über ihre Gesichtsfarbe verlor. „Also ja", meinte Molly trocken.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Molly?"

„Ich habe genug Kinder großgezogen, um zu erkennen, was los ist. Bill hat sich letztes Jahr auch so verhalten, und Charlie erst... Ich hoffe, er ist nett. Wer ist es denn?" Bei Merlins Bart, war die Frau neugierig.

„Niemand. Wirklich." Leider.

Molly lächelte leicht. „Man läuft nicht wegen niemandem so rot an ... Entschuldige. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten." Tonks kannte Molly Weasley, seit sie fünfzehn war; sie war mit Charlie zur Schule gegangen. Sie mochte die mütterliche Art, aber es wurde manchmal nervtötend, vor allem weil ihre eigene Mutter in dieser Hinsicht nicht viel besser war.

„Es ist nichts, wirklich..."

„Remus?" _Das_ schaffte ihr Mutter nicht. Molly schien Gedanken lesen zu können.

Tonks bekam einen Hustenanfall. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Molly lächelte leicht überlegen, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst und wechselte abrupt das Thema. „Ab wann wird Hogwarts bewacht? Wenn die Schüler da sind?"

„Wir fangen schon im Zug an. Scrimgeour will nichts riskieren."

„Ich hoffe doch, dass nichts passiert. Bisher haben Todesser es noch nie gewagt, Hogwarts anzugreifen ... was würden wir nur ohne Dumbledore machen?"

Sie schwiegen kurz und Tonks hörte draußen ein Geräusch. Dumbledore kam und sie verabschiedete sich hastig.

* * *

Bei sich zuhause, als sie im Bett lag, dachte sie über Mrs Weasleys Kommentare nach. _Remus... Nein_! Bestimmt nicht. Oder doch? Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet an Remus etwas finden. Wenn man davon absah, dass er freundlich, klug, hilfsbereit, witzig und irgendwie faszinierend war... _Tonks! Reiß dich zusammen! _Sie versuchte schnell, einzuschlafen und dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren. 

Am nächsten Morgen bekam sie einen fürchterlichen Schreck. Jemand stand neben ihr und schüttelte sie heftig. Sie setzte sich auf und starrte Remus ins Gesicht. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?", fragte sie giftig und gereizt. Die Situation tröpfelte in ihr Gehirn. Sie im Schlafanzug. In ihrem Bett. In ihrer Wohnung. Remus neben ihr. _Direkt_ neben ihr. Auf ihrem Bett! „Was soll das?", wiederholte sie. Er sprang sofort auf.

„Ich habe etwas herausgefunden. Hör zu: Morgen ist doch Vollmond. Greyback hat den Auftrag, Fanny Mools zu beißen. Du musst Dumbledore auf der Stelle warnen."

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Fanny Mools? Die Tochter des Aurors Walt Mools?"

„Ja!"

„Warum sagst du es Dumbledore nicht gleich selber?"

Er sah gehetzt aus. „Ich habe nur fünf Minuten und stand direkt neben Greyback, als ich disappariert bin. Er hätte es gemerkt, wenn ich nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre, und ich bin sicher, dass er meinen Zauberstab überprüft. Ich muss zurück. Greyback hat eine Art Treffen des Rudels vor. Machs gut." Er disapparierte ohne weitere Worte und Tonks rappelte sich auf. Sie zog sich in aller Eile an und schickte eine Nachricht an Dumbledore. Sie sah ihrem Patronus versteinert hinterher, als er verschwand. Er hatte sich verändert. Vorher war es ein Chamäleon gewesen, jetzt in großes, haariges Tier auf vier Beinen. Ein Hund – _Sirius_? Nein. Ein Wolf. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie jemanden fragen sollte, wieso Patroni sich veränderten, aber wen. Remus würde sie garantiert _nicht_ um Auskunft bitten und Dumbledore hatte vermutlich zu viel zu tun.


	5. Ein Paket für Remus Lupin

Wie immer gehört alles JKR und nichts mir. Unnötig, es zu betonen...

So, ich bin jetzt erst einmal weg, eine Wochen Urlaub. Allen (Schwarz-)Lesern wünsche ich frohe Weihnachten, ein gutes neues Jahr und viel Spaß mit der Geschichte.

* * *

5. Ein Paket für Remus Lupin

Tonks schritt energisch und wütend von Hogwartstor zu Hogsmeade hinab. Was erlaubte sich Snape eigentlich? Sie bereute, dass sie ihm Harry hatte übergeben müssen und dass sie ihn nicht geohrfeigt hatte. „_Ich wollte deinen neuen Patronus sehen_." Das sie nicht lachte. Schmieriger, fetthaariger, ekliger, arroganter, verbrecherischer Bastard. Sie meldete sich bei Dawlish ab und disapparierte in ihre Wohnung. Dort stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel. Sie sah von Tag zu Tag elender aus. Aus einer Laune heraus verwandelte sie sich ein eine Fleur-artige, junge Frau und disapparierte wieder. Es tat auch mal gut, anständig und nicht wie ein Zombie auszusehen. Sie traf Remus an diesem Abend in seinem eigenen Haus, obwohl ihr ein Hotel lieber gewesen wäre. Aber sie hatte sie Wahl nicht zu treffen.

Sie überprüfte ihr Aussehen, bevor sie durch das Dorf ging, an dessen Rand er wohnte. Sie hatte vor, sich als Postkurier auszugeben, die Uniform dazu hatte sie auf der Straße bei einem Muggel gesehen. Sie übersprang die erste Stufe, über die sie das letzte Mal gestolpert war. Diesmal fiel sie über die zweite. Sie klingelte und Remus öffnete. Er blinzelte verwirrt und starrte sie von oben bis unten an. Sie fühlte sich unter seiner Musterung unwohl, obwohl ihr Herz leicht hüpfte.

„Ja...bitte?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ein Eilpaket für Remus Lupin, bin ich da richtig?"

„Ja, aber ich habe nichts bestellt." Seine Stimme klang misstrauisch.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatten Sie die Lieferung für heute Abend."

Er seufzte erleichtert und sagte nur: „Komm rein." Sie verwandelte sich in ihr mausgraues Selbst, als sie die Tür überschritten und hinter sich zugemacht hatte. Das Haus sah nicht besser aus und Remus noch schlechter als bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Sie aber auch, wie sie zugeben musste. „Hast du mich wirklich nicht erkannt?"

„Normalerweise verkleidest du dich – ich weiß nicht – anders. Anständiger. Vernünftiger." Er stotterte leicht herum und bat sie dann in das winzige Wohnzimmer. Wie beim letzten Mal waren Pläne über das gesamte Zimmer ausgebreitet, er hatte mit der Arbeit offenbar schon angefangen. Sie setzte sich auf einen der zwei Stühle und fragte sofort: „Irgendetwas herausgefunden?"

„Nein." Er klang müde und erschöpfter denn je. „Ich weiß nicht, was das bringen soll."

„Seit wann bist du so verbittert?" Sie und ihre große Klappe. Er sah gleich verschlossener aus.

„Wir haben Fanny nicht helfen können, er hat noch nichts gebracht. Wozu mache ich das überhaupt?", fragte er schwach. Es stimmte: Sie hatten Mools gewarnt, und der Auror war geflohen und hatte seine Familie vermeintlich in Sicherheit gebracht. Zwei Wochen später waren sie aufgespürt und ermordet worden. Mools selber wurde immer noch vermisst.

Sie arbeiteten wie immer schweigend und schnell, sehr nah beieinander. Der Raum bot nicht viel Platz, dem anderen auszuweichen. Die Zeit war knapp und die Stimmung trüb. Irgendwann legten sie die letzten Aufzeichnungen beiseite.

„Harry wurde heute im Zug angegriffen." Tonks fragte sich, warum sie das Remus nicht früher berichtet hatte. Er hatte ein gewisses Recht, es zu erfahren.

„Von wem?", fragte er scharf.

„Malfoy junior, glaube ich. Er hatte ihn belauscht. Ich habe ihn gefunden und nach Hogwarts gebracht. Nein, genauer gesagt bis zum Tor, dann hat Snape ihn mitgenommen."

„Snape? Warum?"

„Er hat meinen Patronus abgefangen. Ich wollte eigentlich Hagrid erreichen." Sie überlegte, ob sie ihre Patronusveränderung beschreiben sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen.

Sie sah Remus lange an und er erwiderte ihren Blick aus Augen, in denen man ertrinken konnte. Er lächelte nicht, aber er sah entspannt aus und besaß eine gewisse Ruhe. Tonks spürte, wie ihr Herz klopfte – und einen Schlag aussetzte.

Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren, ohne zu wissen, wie es geschehen war. Ihr Herz raste und sie wünschte sich, dieser Kuss möge nie enden. Sie schloss die Augen. Und Remus riss sich auf einmal von ihr los. Er sprang auf.

„Entschuldige, Nym – Tonks. Ich wollte nicht – ich meine – ich hatte nicht vor – es tut mir Leid!"

Er wurde rot und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz sich verkrampfte. Sie hatte doch nicht ernsthaft erwartet, er könne _irgendetwas_ von ihr wollen. Sie sprang auf, murmelte irgendetwas von wegen, wie spät es sei, und im nächsten Moment stand sie schwindelnd in ihrer Wohnung. Sie spürte immer noch seine Lippen, als sie sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen ließ. In was für Schwierigkeiten hatte sie sich wieder hineingeritten?

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie ausnahmsweise ausgeschlafen auf, Es ging ihr besser als in den Monaten zuvor, sie hatte sich in der Nacht ungewöhnlich sicher gefühlte. Als könne ihr niemand etwas anhaben. Und ihre Träume... beim Gedanken daran merkte sie, wie sie wieder rot wurde und beschloss, sofort zusätzlichen Okklumentikunterricht zu nehmen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand das spitzkriegen würde.

Sie deckte den Tisch. Irgendwie hatte sie sich bereit schlagen lassen, mit ihrer Mutter zusammen zu frühstücken. Vielleicht aus Schuldgefühlen, sie hatte im letzten Jahr immer weniger Zeit für ihre Familie gehabt.

Es klopfte, sie rief herein und ihre Mutter kam. Tonks fiel ein, dass sie keine Sicherheitsfrage vereinbart hatten, allerdings wusste auch niemand außer ihr und ihren Eltern von diesem geplanten Frühstück.

„Hallo, Schatz, wie geht's?", fragte ihr Mutter und umarmte sie fest.

„Ganz gut so weit. Setz dich doch."

„Du siehst besser aus." Tonks spürte, wie sie wieder von Kopf bis Fuß gemustert wurde. „Du hast etwas Farbe bekommen. Wurde auch Zeit, in den letzten Wochen hast du dich etwas hängen lassen."

„Mum, bitte. Ich habe viel Arbeit." Sie setzte sich an die andere Tischseite und schenkte Tee ein.

„Du solltest vielleicht deinen Job aufgeben."

„MUM!" Jetzt kam die alte Leier. Zu gefährlich, zu hart ...

„Du siehst doch, wie lang du arbeiten musst, Nymphadora. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du es für richtig hältst, aber wir sind in einem Krieg, Schatz. Du musst auch auf dich selbst Acht geben."

„Ich tue, was ich für richtig halte. Schließlich muss irgendwer gegen die Todesser kämpfen."

Ihre Mutter sah sie an, als wäre sie ein kleines Mädchen, dass sich nicht von ihrer Lieblingspuppe trennen will.

„Du könntest alles haben. Vielleicht eine Familie – ich fand Charley Weasley immer ausgesprochen nett. Und in deinem Alter war ich schon verlobt."

„Mum! Ich will nicht heiraten!"

„Kein Mann? Ich hatte gehofft, es hätte etwas mit einem netten Jungen zu tun, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Ihre Mutter hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie soeben einen sehr schmerzhaften Volltreffer gelandet hatte.

„Bitte. Ich möchte über etwas anderes reden, Mum. Tu mir den Gefallen und überlass meine Partnersuche mir." Sie bereute sofort, dass sie so barsch gewesen war, wollte es aber nicht zurücknehmen. Ihre Mutter sah betroffen drein. „Wie du meinst, Kind. Ich will doch nur dein Bestes."


	6. Ratschläge

Disclaimer: Mir nix, JKR alles.

Die Verspätung tut mir Leid. Ich hatte eine kleine Unstimmigkeit mit meinem alten Computer, sodass alle Dateien, die ich noch nicht auf den neuen überspielt hatte, futsch waren. Dazu gehörten leider sämtlich selbst geschriebenen Texte. Aber jetzt dürfte es wieder schneller laufen, ich konzentriere mich erst einmal auf diese Story.

6. Ratschläge

Die Ordenssitzung war gerade vorübergegangen. Es war eine Vollversammlung gewesen, nur ein oder zwei hatte gefehlt. Natürlich auch Remus. Tonks seufzte. Sie saß noch in der Küche. Molly hatte sie zum Tee mit ihrem Sohn und seiner Verlobten eingeladen, die aber sofort nach der Sitzung verschwunden waren. Also saßen sie nach kurzer Zeit alleine da. Tonks hatte das Gefühl, das das nicht ganz zufällig war.

„Es ist schade, dass du zu Weihnachten nicht kommen konntest. Remus, Harry, Hermine und meine Familie waren alle da, ich dachte, es wäre schön, wieder mal zusammen zu sein."

„Danke, Molly. Ich habe mit meinen Eltern gefeiert." Tonks hatte nicht vor, ihr auf die Nase zu binden, dass sie wegen Remus nicht gekommen war. Seit diesem _Ausrutscher_, wie zumindest er es nannte, herrschte zwischen ihnen eine sehr gespannte Stimmung. Tonks vermisste die kurzen, aber intensiven Gespräche, die sie im gesamten Jahr vorher immer wieder geteilt hatten.

„Wie läuft die Arbeit mit Remus?"

„Wir finden nichts neues. Die Werwölfe haben keine Pläne, nur Greyback weiß, was sie vorhaben. Und der sagt es niemandem."

„Mir kam es so vor, als würdest du die Aufgabe nicht sehr mögen. Du bist doch immer am besten mit Remus ausgekommen, ihr habt euch gut ergänzt."

„Das scheint er aber nicht zu finden", sagte sie deprimiert und riss die Augen auf. _Das_ hatte sie doch garantiert nicht laut gesagt. Molly sah sie seltsam an,

„Will er nicht mit dir arbeiten?", fragte sie.

„Doch, aber wir reden kaum noch miteinander. Überhaupt nicht, um genau zu sein, wenn es nicht um die Arbeit geht." Ihr war alles egal. Molly hatte wahrscheinlich eh schon Verdacht geschöpft und ihre Verknalltheit war doch eh das Thema Nummer Eins hinter ihrem Rücken. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte Hestia Jones sie den ganzen Abend schon so seltsam angesehen...

„Was ist passiert?", hakte Molly auch schon nach.

Tonks murmelte etwas von einem Kuss und Molly lächelte. „Warum ist es ein Grund, nicht zu reden, wenn ihr euch küsst? Es sei denn, ihr seit zu sehr mit ... anderen Dingen beschäftigt."

„Nein!", rief Tonks entsetzt. „Und das ist auch nicht der Punkt. Wir haben uns einmal geküsst – im September – und seitdem redet er kaum noch mit mir." Sie merkte, wie bitter ihre Stimme klang und verfluchte sich dafür, mit diesem Gespräch angefangen zu haben.

„Ihr redet seit September nicht miteinander?"

Tonks nickt.

„War der Kuss schön?"

Sie nickte wieder.

„Würdest du ihn noch einmal wiederholen?"

Sie nickte etwas stärkter.

„Liebst du ihn?"

Sie zögerte und bestätigte es dann.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

Tonks sah panisch auf und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht!"

„Versuch es doch einmal." Molly lächelte wieder dieses wissende, mutterartige Lächeln wie zu einem unverständigen Kind. „Ihr redet jetzt kaum noch, was soll den noch schlimmer werden?"

Da hatte sie allerdings Recht. Was konnte noch schlimmer werden? Remus konnte den Kontakt vollkommen abbrechen, sich eine andere Kontaktperson suchen und sie würde ihn überhaupt nicht wiedersehen. Oder er sah ihr tief in die Augen und schwor seine ewige Liebe über den Tod hinaus – _Hör auf zu träumen, Nymphadora_!

„Nein. Ich sag es ihm garantiert nicht."

„Irgendjemand muss den Anfang machen."

„Ja klar. Wie wär's so: **Ich**: „Hey, Remus, wie geht's?" **Er**: „Wunderbar, seit du da bist." **Ich**: "Ich liebe dich." **Er**: „Ich liebe dich auch. Willst du mich heiraten_?" Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende_." Sie sackte in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. „Sogar ich erkenne hoffnungslose Fälle."

Molly wusste jetzt auch nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Sie setzte noch einmal Wasser auf und hantierte kurz an der Spüle, bis sie sich auf der Stelle umdrehte. „Wann siehst du ihn das nächste Mal?"

„In zwei Wochen. Jedenfalls nach Plan. Kann sich also noch ändern."

„Dann lass es sacken und sag es ihm. Oder soll es so weitergehen?"

Das sollte es definitiv nicht, aber besser so als gar nicht. Tonks sagte das auch.

„Remus ist erwachsen. Er wird sich doch nicht wie ein bockiges Kind verhalten." Vielleicht hatte sie Recht... „Und wenn doch, rede ich mit ihm. Oder soll ich es gleich von dir ausrichten?"

„_Nein_!" Molly und ihre Mutter hatten viel gemeinsam. Mutterkomplexe, Beschützerinstinkte und die Angewohnheit, Leute vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. „Ich rede mit ihm. Du hast gewonnen."

„Ich weiß. Ich bin immerhin schon verheiratet."

„Wer wird denn gleich ans Heiraten denken?" Tonks musste unvermittelt lächeln. „Es gibt auch andere Sachen, die man zu zweit machen kann. Und so weit ich weiß, ist Heirat auch keine Vorraussetzung dafür. Ich bin nicht so prüde..."

Molly Weasley sah sie entrüstet an und warf sie aus der Küche.


	7. London und Knightston

Disclaimer: JKR hat gestern angerufen und mitgeteilt, dass sie mir alle Rechte an Harry Potter schenkt. Also gehört diese Geschichte MIR dämonisch lach Nein, alles beim Alten, mir gehört nichts, nur die Hirngespinste...

London und Knightston

Zwei Wochen später war die Hölle los. Todesser in York, Dementoren in London, Riesen in Dublin. Alles besser als der Termin mit Remus. Tonks war mit ihrer Einheit in London.

„Expecto Patronum!", schrie sie in den dichten Neben hinein. _Verdammte Dementoren._ Neben sich hörte sie eilige Schritte, vielleicht von Kollegen, vielleicht von fliehenden Muggeln. Ein weißer, heller Blitz kam aus ihrem Zauberstab und sie erkannte gerade den Todesser, bevor er im Nebel verschwand.Sie vollführte einige Zauber, die jeden gewöhnlichen Nebel, Smog, Abgase und Qualm verschwinden lassen würden. Dieses Höllenzeug jedoch nicht.

„Dawlish? Wo sind Sie?"

„Hier!" Keine gute Auskunft, aber er war so orientierungslos wie sie. Er musste irgendwo links sein – aber war da nicht ein Kanal? Sie sah den Schimmer einiger Straßenlaternen durch den Nebel und ging auf sie zu, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu erkennen.

Sie schauderte und hörte ein kaltes Rasseln hinter sich und fuhr herum. Ein Dementor glitt auf sie zu und ihre Erinnerungen überfluteten sie. _Sirius, wie er getroffen wurde und fiel..._ Sie riss sich zusammen und beschwor noch einmal den Patronus, bevor sie spürte, wie ein harter Fluch sie in den Rücken traf. Sie wurde nach vorne geschleudert und blieb in einer Pfütze auf der Straße liegen.

Jemand rannte zu ihr. Sie drehte sich um und riss den Zauberstab hoch. Als sie „_Petrificus Totalus_" dachte, klappte die Gestalt über ihr zusammen und fiel hart neben ihr auf den Boden. Lestrange. Sie spürte einen Hass aufwallen und wollte der Frau, die Sirius getötet hatte, am liebsten unerträgliche Schmerzen bereiten, hatte aber keine Zeit. _Später_. Zum Glück waren die alten Freiheiten, die Crouch den Auroren verschafft hatte, wieder erlaubt worden.

Jemand im Dunkeln schrie den Todesfluch und sie rollte sich zur Seite. Er traf den Boden, auf dem sie gerade noch gelegen hatte. Sie kämpfte sich auf die Füße und schrie in die Richtung: „Reducto!"

Jemand schrie und sie hörte einen weiteren Körper dumpf zu Boden fallen, ehe sie einen explodierenden Schmerz im gesamten Körper spürte, japste und bewusstlos zu Boden stürzte.

0o0o0o0o0

Als Tonks wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, spürte sie einen harten Steinboden an ihrem Rücken. War sie noch in London? Nein, dafür war es zu warm. Ihr ganzer Körper tat weh, sodass es schwer war zu sagen, wo sie wirklich verletzt war. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah die steinerne Decke über den Apparationsbereichen der Aurorenzentrale. Ein Stimmendurcheinander drang an ihre Ohren, aber ihr Gehirn war unfähig, etwas zu verstehen.

Sie versuchte, sich auf einen Arm zu stützen und aufzustehen. Ein Schmerz brannte sich von der Schulter bis in ihre letzte Fingerspitze und sie knickte wieder ein und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Still, Tonks. Ihre Schulter ist ausgekugelt. Warten Sie."

Sie konnte die Stimme, die jetzt einen Heilzauber flüsterte, nicht zuordnen. Ihr Gelenk sprang mit Wucht zurück und sie hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie vor Schmerz sterben.

Dawlish beugte sich über sie. „Können Sie aufstehen?"

Er half ihr hoch und brachte sie zu einem Stuhl. Offenbar war ansonsten nichts schwer verletzt, aber jeder einzelne Knochen fühlte sich geprellt an. Es wurde besser, als sie einen Heiltrank schluckte, den jemand ihr einflößte, aber der Schmerz verschwand nicht.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie schwach. Dawlish schaute sie peinlich berührt an.

„Ich habe Sie mit dem Cruciatusfluch erwischt. Es tut mir Leid."

„SIE? Warum?"

„Ich habe Sie im Nebel nicht gesehen. Ich hielt Sie für den Todesser, der den Todesfluch abgefeuert hat."

Sie stöhnte. „Was ist mit den Todessern?" Jetzt sah Dawlish, wenn möglich, noch unbehaglicher drein. „Entkommen", sagte er knapp.

„Wie das? Ich hatte Lestrange doch schon."

„Pech."

Das sollte wohl heißen: „Die Zentrale hat wieder mal Mist gebaut und ich vertraue, dass Sie so loyal sind und das nicht gleich dem Tagespropheten erzählen."

„Wie immer", sagte sie knapp. Dem Tagespropheten würde sie das nicht brandheiß präsentieren, aber den Orden dürfte das interessieren.

„Sie waren eine Stunde bewusstlos. Ist sicher alles in Ordnung? Ich denke, Sie sollten ein paar Tage frei nehmen."

_Eine. Stunde. Oh. Mist._ Ihre Gedanken schienen nur noch tröpfchenweise zu laufen. Remus wartete auf sie.

„Ich muss los!" Sie sprang auf, hielt sich dann keuchend eine angeschlagene Rippe und setzte sich wieder. Dawlish murmelte einen neuen Heilzauber. „Gehen Sie nach St Mungos!"

Das war ein Befehl, und es war besser, wenn er nicht merkte, dass sie nicht Folge leistete.

Sie reiste per Kamin ins Krankenhaus und apparierte von dort aus direkt in Remus' Haus in Knightston. Vor Schmerz wurde ihr kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen.

„_TONKS_!", schrie ein Mann auf und sie hörte einen Stuhl krachen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, stand eine leichenblasser Remus vor ihr. „Was ist passiert? Bist du verletzt? Sind alle in Sicherheit?"

Sie setzte sich und holte tief Luft. Er hatte sich Sorgen um sie gemacht.

„Todesser. London. Lestrange entkommen. Stunde bewusstlos. Keiner tot. Cruciatus. Dawlish", sagte sie zusammenhanglos.

„Was? Sag schon" Er schüttelte sie. Remus hatte offenbar seine gute Erziehung vergessen.

„Es waren Todesser in London. Ich hatte Lestrange, aber sie ist entkommen. Ich war eine Stunde bewusstlos, weil mich Dawlish mit einem Cruciatusfluch erwischt hat. Es ist keiner gestorben." Sie überlegte. Das letzte wusste sie genau genommen nicht, hatte aber nicht vor, es Remus zu sagen. Der war auch so schon besorgt und verwirrt.

„Ist Dawlish nicht ein Auror?"

„Jep. Er hielt mich für eine Todesserin."

„Schwachsinn." Er sah zu Boden. Tonks hätte gerne gewusst, was er dachte. Sie konnte ihn nur ansehen.

„Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht, oder?", fragte sie und Remus sah sie ernst an.

„Natürlich. Ich warte hier, du tauchst einfach nicht auf und ich dachte ..." Seine Stimme erstarb und er sah wieder zu Boden.

„Was?"

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und registrierte interessiert, dass er leicht rosa verfärbte Wangen hatte. Vielleicht...

„Ach, nichts..." Nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Remus. Ich bin eine ausgebildete Aurorin. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern schien angestrengt zu überlegen. Irgendwann drehte er sich abrupt um und ging zu einem kleinen Schrank, der in einer Wandniesche stand. Dann kam er zurück und hielt ihr ein kleines Päckchen hin, das sie vorsichtig annahm.

„Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich – allerdings etwas verspätet..." Tonks wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder im Boden versinken sollte. Sie hatte nichts für ihn. Sie sah auf und stammelte irgendetwas Unzusammenhängendes, bis er sie unterbrach.

„Ist doch in Ordnung, wenn du nichts für mich hast. Ich verschenke doch nichts, nur um etwas zurückzubekommen."

Sie sah ihn an. „Warum denn dann?"

Er wurde ernst und dachte nach. Sie mochte seine bedächtige Art, nie etwas überstürzt zu sagen oder zu tun. „Weil es mir Leid tut, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist – dass wir uns kaum noch sehen oder reden." Er schwieg kurz und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht oder warum willst du das Geschenk nicht öffnen?"

Tonks legte es vorsichtig auf den Tisch, damit sie es nicht versehentlich fallen ließ, dann packte sie ihre alte Neugier. Sie öffnete das Papier sehr unfeierlich und machte die kleine Schachtel auf, die dort eingepackt gewesen war. Es lagen zwei Ohrringe drin, offenbar aus Silber. Sie hatten die Form kleiner Spiralen, die mit winzigen Zeichen bedeckt waren. Sie sah sie genauer an. Es waren Runen, die sie bereits aus dem Unterricht in Hogwarts kannte und Glück, Freunde, Frieden und Verwandeln bedeuteten, wenn sie sich nicht irrte.

„Gefallen sie dir?"

„Sie sind unglaublich! Danke!" Sie bewunderte sie noch kurz, bevor sie sie anlegte.

„Ich dachte mir, dass sie dir gefallen würden. Sie stehen dir. Willst du einen Spiegel?" Er zauberte einen aus dem Nichts hervor und hielt ihn Tonks hin. Die Ohrringe standen ihr wirklich, sie wirkten weder zu übertrieben noch unscheinbar. „Ich hoffe, du kannst sie häufiger tragen", fuhr Remus fort, „vielleicht, wenn wieder Frieden ist."

„Oder ich trage sie im Einsatz und blende meine Feinde so damit, dass sie freiwillig aufgeben." Sie lachte bei der Vorstellung eines Malfoy, der sie wie gebannt anstarrte.

„Bei dir würden sogar Dementoren auftauen." Remus wirkte glücklich, dass sie sich so freute, und die Sorgen, die er in den letzten Monaten gehabt hatte, sah man seinem Gesicht nicht mehr an. „Aber ... Tonks, ich möchte nicht, dass du da zu viel hineininterpretierst – du bist meine beste Freundin, aber rein platonisch..."

Er sprach nicht zu Ende, weil Tonks ihn stürmisch umarmt hatte. Eine platonische Liebe war besser als das dumpfe Schweigen der letzten Monate, und niemand sagte, dass es endgültig war.

„Tja, Remus, daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen", meinte sie, als sie sich gelöst hatte und bemerkte, dass er recht unsicher drein sah. „Ich umarme meine Freunde eben gerne."

Sie strahlte ihn an und umarmte ihn gleich noch einmal. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und disapparierte, wenn auch nur aus dem Grund, dass sie nicht wollte, dass Remus sah, wie sie wie bescheuert grinste. Sie tauchte in ihrem Haus wieder auf und ließ sich in Bett fallen. Ihre Erschöpfung hatte sie bei Remus völlig vergessen. Sie schlief lächelnd ein. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, ihr Ohrringe geschenkt, sie hatten sich versöhnt und waren wieder Freunde. Und irgendwann, das schwor Tonks sich, würde es nicht dabei bleiben.


	8. Hoffnung?

8. Hoffnung? 

Offenbar war niemand in dem düsteren Haus am Grimmaultplatz, als Tonks eintraf. Nirgends brannte Licht und sie konnte kein Geräusch hören. Vor einem Jahr war das noch völlig anders gewesen – Sirius hatte immer Licht brennen lassen, um die düstere Atmosphäre zumindest ein wenig zu vertreiben und egal, wann man kam, meistens hörte man Kreacher aus irgendeiner Ecke murmeln oder im Schlaf jammern. Jetzt wirkte dieses Haus nicht nur unbewohnt, sondern schon fast unbewohnbar. Es war kein Wunder, dass Harry kein Interesse daran zeigte.

Sie ließ ein paar Lampen aufleuchten, um den Weg zur Küche erkennen zu können. Sie musste ein paar Pläne abholen, um die sie Kingsley, der Nachtschicht hatte, gebeten hatte. Es war bei weitem nicht so hell geworden, wie sie erwartet hatte, offenbar waren ein paar der Leuchtzauber auf den Lampen mittlerweile verblasst. Irgendjemand würde sich einmal um die Auffrischung kümmern müssen, aber das konnte noch warten.

Als Tonks die Küche betrat, glimmten auch dort ein paar Lampen auf, allerdings deutlich heller als die in der Eingangshalle. Jemand musste sich in der letzten Zeit um diesen Raum gekümmert haben. Er wirkte nicht einladender, aber deutlich gepflegter als der Rest des Hauses – obwohl sich der Orden seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr getroffen hatte. Tonks dachte mit einem leisen Seufzer an dieses Treffen, dass nur in gegenseitige Anschuldigungen und wüste Vermutungen ausgeartet war.

Alle Ordenskämpfer waren abgespannt, frustriert und überarbeitet gewesen. Und als dann Moody in den Raum geworfen hatte, Dawlish könne ein Verräter sein, war es eskaliert. Wenn man Auroren nicht mehr vertrauen konnte, wem dann? Abgesehen davon, und da hatte Kingsley ihr zugestimmt, was Dawlish absolut loyal zum Ministerium. Vielleicht zu loyal sogar, wie man manchmal merken konnte, aber das konnte man von Scrimgeour auch sagen.

Während sie die Pläne, die wie immer sorgsam im magisch verschlossenen Wandversteck hinter einem schimmeligen Bild, das einen einäugigen Zauberer mit gelber Haut und zu großen Ohren zeigte, versteckt waren, herausholte, dachte sie leicht melancholisch an die Briefe, sie sie sich mit Remus geschrieben hatte. Nun – es waren nicht wirklich Briefe. Die Methode, über Patroni Nachrichten zu überbringen, war kompliziert und für seitenlange Auswüchse ungeeignet. Aber diese paar Zeilen, die sie in der Woche bekam, munterten sie dennoch immer auf. Vor allem, wenn Remus sie wie beiläufig fragte, ob sie die Ohrringe denn trug.

Irgendwann war sie stutzig geworden, warum die Ohrringe ausgerechnet aus _Silber_ bestanden. Er hatte ihr leicht belehrend geantwortet, diese Silber-Geschichten seien Legenden, Werwölfe würden aus Silber nicht anders als auf jedes andere Element reagieren – dafür gäbe es aber auch mehr Möglichkeiten, einen Werwolf zu töten, als ihn mit Silberkugeln zu erschießen.

Der Gedanke an die Silberverträglichkeit beruhigte sie, denn ihre Großmutter (väterlicherseits, natürlich) hatte ihr, als sie noch jung war, zwei wunderschöne, alte Ringe aus Silber geschenkt, als Trauringe. Bisher hatte Tonks diese Ringe herzlich wenig beachtet – jemanden, der ihr vor einem Jahr ihre Hochzeit prophezeit hätte, hätte sie wegen eines Imperius-Verdachts nach Sankt Mungo's einweisen lassen. Jetzt freuten sie diese Ringe, und die Geschichte mit ihrer Großmutter hatte sie Remus daraufhin prompt zurückgeschrieben. Der war vorsichtshalber nicht darauf eingegangen.

Sie stöhnte, als sie die Pläne überflog – was für einen Schwachsinn hob der Orden denn auf? Eine über ein Jahr alte Einsatzliste, auf der noch Vance vermerkt war, war nur das, was Tonks als erstes ins Auge fiel. Sie blätterte schnell alle Zettel durch, bis sie die Überwachungsprotokolle fand, um sie Kingsley sie gebeten hatte. Dann stopfte sie den anderen Krempel in das Versteck zurück und verließ das Haus, so schnell sie konnte. Sie hatte frei und wollte endlich einmal ausschlafen.

Sie machte einen Abstecher in die Zentrale, unterhielt sich noch schnell mit Rebekka Wyas, die mit ihr die Ausbildung absolviert hatte und steckte Kingsley die Papiere so unauffällig wie möglich zu. Dann apparierte sie weiter in ihre Wohnung. Durch das Fenster schien der fast volle Mond so hell hinein, dass sie kaum noch selber Licht zu machen brauchte.

Sie schlief etwas, allerdings schlecht und unruhig. Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht durchgemacht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr auch promt, dass sie zu spät aufstand. Halb 11.

Sie zog sich hastig an, was aufgrund ihrer Übermüdung etwas schwierig wurde. Beim Versuch, sich die Socken anzuziehen, fiel sie mehrmals hin und stolperte beim Aufstehen über ihre Aurorenrobe, die mitten im Zimmer lag.

Sie apparierte zum Fuchsbau und eilte in die Küche.

„Na endlich", begrüßte Molly sie wenig herzlich. „Du siehst erbärmlich aus, weißt du?"

„Schlecht geschlafen", brummelte Tonks nur.

„Immerhin. Arthur hatte Nachtschicht." Wirklich, Molly war ganz wie ihre Mutter. Immer das letzte Wort haben.

„So, lass uns gehen. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon."

Sie apparierten zusammen in einen kleinen Wald, der den Namen kaum verdiente, in der Nähe von Remus' Haus. Tatsächlich, die anderen waren schon da. Viele Ordenskämpfer hatten sich zwischen den paar kümmerlichen Bäumen versammelt und sahen sie ungeduldig an. Die Weasleys natürlich, ein völlig übermüdeter Kingsley Shacklebolt, sogar Moody und ein paar weitere waren dabei. Dann machten sie sich auf zu Remus' Haus. Molly öffnete die Tür und alle huschten hinein. Tonks fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie Molly an den Schlüssel zu Remus' Haus kam, verschob die Frage aber auf später.

Betreffender Hausbesitzer öffnete nämlich gerade eine Tür rechts von ihm und die versammelte Gruppe flüsterte „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag". Laut zu sprechen traute sich keiner, sogar an so einem Tag konnte man sich nirgends sicher fühlen.

Das Geburtstagskind schaute sehr überrascht drein und stammelte nur ein Dankeschön. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verblüfft, während ihm noch jeder einzelne gratulierte und ein kleines Geschenk gab. Irgendwann hatte er beide Hände voll und legte die Geschenke auf eine Kommode. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Tonks' Idee, Remus", meinte Molly, die ihm gerade die Hand schüttelte. „Sie dachte sich, dass du wahrscheinlich alleine feierst, wenn überhaupt, und wollte das ändern."

„Dann... danke, Tonks", murmelte er immer noch überwältigt und sie umarmte ihn. „Kommt doch alle einmal rein."

Alle versammelten sich in angrenzenden, etwas größeren Zimmer und in der nächsten Stunde kam tatsächlich eine kleine, bescheidene Feier zustande. Es war keine große Überraschung, aber es freute Remus sichtlich. Aber schon schnell mussten alle gehen, die Arbeit wartete nicht und ungefährlicher wurde so eine Versammlung auch nicht, je länger sie bestand. Irgendwann war Tonks mit Remus allein.

„Das war toll von dir, Tonks", flüsterte er und lächelte ehrlich. „Ich habe wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand meinen Geburtstag zur Kenntnis nimmt."

Sie wusste, wie sehr es ihn freute, dass jemand an diesem Tag da gewesen war und strahlte ihn nur zurück an. „Hast du schon mein Geschenk aufgemacht?"

Er ging zu dem kleinen Geschenkestapel und fischte zielsicher ihres hervor. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht zu Beginn der Feier wie ein Kleinkind auf die Geschenke gestürzt, aber jetzt merkte man ihm die Freude darüber doch an. Er packte ihr kleines Paket schnell, aber vorsichtig aus und als er sah, was es war, war er sichtbar überrascht.

„Ein Zwei-Wege-Spiegel?"

„Jap. Immer nur ein paar Sätze mit den Patroni zu senden ist doch auf Dauer nicht genug, oder? Also dachte ich mir, wir könnten uns damit häufiger sprechen."

„Werden wir bestimmt." Es klang wie ein Versprechen. Er setzte sich und sah sie sofort wieder ernst an. „Ist sonst noch etwas passiert, von dem ich wissen müsste?"

„Nein. Die Arbeit ist unglaublich stressig, aber solange es beim Status quo bleibt, können wir zufrieden sein. Die Lage ist nicht völlig außer Kontrolle. Und sonst passiert nicht viel, wir haben ja kaum noch Freizeit."

„Irgendwann wird es besser." Remus' Stimme klang zuversichtlicher, als Tonks erwartet hatte.

„Glaubst du?", fragte sie deshalb nur und er nickte bekräftigend.

„Es kann nicht ewig so weitergehen. Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir irgendwann wieder Frieden haben. Irgendeinen Sinn muss dieser Krieg doch haben."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so fest davon überzeugt bist." Tonks war ehrlich überrascht. Im letzten Jahr hatte es noch so geklungen, als würde er resignieren.

„Ich auch nicht", gestand er nachdenklich. „Aber ich habe so viele gute Menschen sterben sehen und Freunde verloren, und trotzdem hat immer jemand gekämpft, einfach, weil es _richtig_ ist. Ich habe oft genug erfahren, dass ein Kampf auch einen Sinn hat – Lily und James haben Harry das Leben gerettet, der Orden beschützt alle, die es brauchen, und egal wie schlecht es steht, wir haben nie aufgegeben. Irgendwann können wir auf die Straße gehen, ohne Angst zu haben."

Sie hatte ihn selten so aufrichtig sprechen hören. Aber seine Sicherheit machte ihr Mut. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich leicht an ihn an. Zu ihrer Erleichterung zuckte er nicht zurück, sondern schob sich selber etwas in ihre Richtung.

„Was hast du dann vor, Remus?", fragte sie ihn nach einer kurzen Pause. „Nach dem Krieg, meine ich."

„Ich würde gerne wieder unterrichten, wenn man mich lässt", antwortete er ohne zu überlegen. „Ich habe es in Hogwarts wirklich genossen, und ich mag es, Lehrer zu sein."

„Willst du eigene Kinder haben?", fragte sie und versuchte, lässig zu klingen, auch wenn es nur leicht quitschig wurde. Bei der Vorstellung klopfte ihr schon das Herz.

„Vielleicht... früher wollte ich es, aber es ist so viel passiert." Er seufzte und schwieg kurz. „Ich meine, was habe ich schon zu bieten? Dieses Haus? Einen guten Job? Irgendeine Sicherheit?"

„Es gibt wichtigeres als Geld. Frieden, Liebe, Sicherheit. Warum solltest du es nicht haben, wenn der Krieg zu Ende ist?"

„Vorurteile gegenüber Werwölfen bestanden schon immer", sagte er nur. „Sogar du hast noch an diese Silber-Geschichte geglaubt. Das ist kein Vorwurf – aber es macht sich einfach kaum jemand die Mühe, das Gegenteil hinauszufinden."

Sie sah ihn an und versuchte es einmal mit Offenheit. „Ich würde es. Die Silber-Sache war doch ein guter Anfang, oder?"

„Ich bin vielleicht etwas zu alt für dich, oder?"

„Ach was. Die fünf Jahre..." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du warst nie gut in Mathe, oder?"

„Dumbledore ist einhundertfünfzig Jahre alt. Glaubst du, da machen ein paar Jahre mehr oder weniger viel aus?"

„Dumbledore ist nicht verheiratet, Tonks. Das zählt nicht."

Aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie nicht erkennen, ob er es ernst meinte. Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Mir wäre es egal", sagte sie irgendwann einfach nur. „Das Alter, das Geld, die Lykanthropie. Nichts davon ist wirklich wichtig."

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern sah sie nur nachdenklich an. Dann lächelte er und meinte nur: „Du bist wirklich außergewöhnlich, ist dir das klar?"

„Vollkommen. Das wird mir täglich gesagt, weißt du? Kingsley lag mir schon während der Ausbildung immer in den Ohren damit. „Du bist wirklich nicht normal, Tonks. Wie schaffst du es nur, gleichzeitig schusselig, ungeschickt und dämlich zu sein? Reicht nicht eins?""

„Das hat er _nicht_ gesagt."

„Nicht wortwörtlich, aber es war so der allgemeine Tenor. Naja, wirklich geschickt habe ich mich nie angestellt, aber es war manchmal etwas übertrieben."

„Ich habe es anders gemeint."

„Ich weiß."

Wieder lehnte sie sich an ihn an und genoss nur das Gefühl der Sicherheit. Dann sagte Remus plötzlich: „Ich glaube, bei dir piept's."

Tonks hatte es auch gehört. Sie fischte das kleine, piepende Ding heraus, das sich in ihrer Tasche befand. Es war flach und schlicht. „Von der Zentrale. Es zeigt mir an, dass mein Dienst bald beginnt. Ich sollte gehen, nach einiger Zeit wird es wirklich schlimm."

„Schade." Er bedauerte es ehrlich. „ Aber wenn du frei hast, setz dich einfach mit mir in Verbindung." Er nickte in Richtung des Spiegels. Als sie aufstand, machte er es ihr nach und reichte ihr ihren Mantel. Sie umarmte ihn fest und disapparierte. Irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass er verstanden hatte, worauf sie hinauswollte.


	9. Niederlagen und Siege

Disclaimer: Hat sich leider immer noch nicht geändert. Mir gehört nichts an dieser Geschichte.

9. Niederlagen und Siege

Es war erstaunlich warm in der Aurorenzentrale, selbst für einen Tag im Juli. Schon seit einigen Tage flogen Gerüchte im Ministerium umher, dass die Zentralverwaltung wieder eine Gehaltserhöhung durchsetzen wollte. Auf jeden Fall wurde die Arbeit der Auroren durch die unangenehmen Bedingungen in der Zentrale nicht gerade erleichtert.

Nahezu alle Auroren waren auf den Beinen. Viele waren auf Außeneinsatz, andere in der Zentrale beschäftigt. Ausnahmsweise wurden die, die sich draußen aufhielten, von ihren Kollegen beneidet, obwohl sie die gefährlichere Arbeit hatten.

Tonks gähnte lang und ausgiebig, ohne sich zurückhalten zu können. Viel Schlaf fanden Ministeriumsangestellte in letzter Zeit wohl nie, aber das Gros der anderen Auroren wirkte lange nicht so unausgeschlafen wie sie. Allerdings sprachen ihre Kollegen wohl auch nicht nach Schichtende noch stundenlang via Zwei-Wege-Spiegel mit gewissen Werwölfen... Sie dachte leicht bitter an ihre Gespräche. Immerhin konnten sie überhaupt noch reden. Treffen waren seit März nicht möglich gewesen, seit über drei vollen Monaten.

Sie sah auf, als sie hastige Schritte in ihrer Nähe hörte. Kingsley betrat ihre kleine Bürozelle und beugte sich über ihren Schreibtisch. „Tonks – du musst nach Hogwarts", sagte er schnell und fuhr fort, ohne ihr Zeit zum Nachhaken zu lassen. „Dumbledore ruft den Orden, aber ich kann nicht. Ich gebe dir hier frei. Beeil dich, ich weiß nicht, wie ernst es ist."

Das war ein Befehl und mit Vorgesetzten stritt man nicht. Tonks stand schnell auf, packte ihre Unterlagen in eine Schublade und folgte Kingsley aus der Zelle. Er ging nach links, auf seine Zelle zu, sie nach rechts, in Richtung der Apparationsbereiche der Zentrale. Ein paar Sekunden später stand sie direkt vor den Toren des Schulgeländes von Hogwarts.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Haare sich leicht elektrisch aufluden, als die das Tor passierte und zum Schloss eilte. Die Schutzzauber waren offensichtlich noch einmal verstärkt worden. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt, als sie hinter sich jemanden ihren Namen schreien hörte. Bill Weasley rannte auf sie zu und schien erleichtert, dass sie angehalten hatte.

„Weißt du, was los ist?", fragte er knapp und atemlos, als sie zusammen hinauf zum Haupteingang stiegen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie fast ebenso außer Atem. „Kingsley sagt, Dumbledore hat den Orden gerufen, das ist alles."

Bill sagte nichts mehr, bis sie die Eingangshalle erreichten. Im Schloss war es dunkel, und die Eingangshalle schien verlassen zu sein. Dann bemerkte Tonks drei Gestalten, die direkt neben der Tür zur Großen Halle im Schatten gestanden hatten und nun auf sie zugingen. McGonagall, Flitwick, der sehr nervös wirkte, und – Remus. Er sah nicht besonders gesund aus, ausgezehrt, aber das waren alle Ordenskämpfer. Er nickte nur knapp, als McGonagall schon lossprach.

„Gut, dass ihr kommen konntet. Dumbledore hat das Schloss verlassen, wir sollen aufpassen, dass nichts passiert."

„Das ist alles?", fragte Bill leicht verdutzt. „Deshalb wird der Orden gerufen? Ich meine – Remus hat seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr an gemeinsamen Aktionen teilgenommen, und jetzt wieder, um das Schloss zu bewachen?"

„Meine Tarnung ist aufgeflogen", erwiderte Remus leise. „Ich hatte Glück, dass ich noch fliehen konnte, aber Greyback war nicht sehr erfreut. Nun, jetzt kann ich hier mithelfen."

„Das erklärt aber noch nicht, warum-", fing Bill an, aber McGonagall unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum es so eilig war, aber für Dumbledore war es wohl wichtig. Wir sollten uns aufteilen und Runden drehen."

„Wo?", fragte Tonks knapp. Die Routine kam zurück.

„Am besten in einem der oberen Stockwerke. Von dort aus können wir die Ländereien überwachen, das ist immerhin die einzige Richtung, aus der Todesser kommen können."

„Dann sollte einer auf einen Turm, dort sieht man am besten – der Astronomieturm liegt am nächsten, glaube ich", sagte Remus ruhig und setzte sich in Bewegung, als keiner widersprach. Die anderen folgten ihm stumm durch die Gänge.

Auf einmal hörten sie einen Krach aus einem dunklen Gang rechts und lautes Husten. Drei Schemen stolperten aus der unnatürlichen Dunkelheit, die in dem Nebengang herrschte, hervor – Tonks sah zwei der Weasley-Geschwister und einen Jungen, den sie nicht sofort erkannte.

„Todesser", japste Ron Weasley verzweifelt. „In Hogwarts..." Er bekam einen Hustenanfall, dafür bekam seine Schwester jetzt genug Luft zum Sprechen.

„Sind durch den Raum der Wünsche ins Schloss gekommen... wir konnten nichts mehr sehen, Finsternispulver..."

Flitwick quiekte leicht und McGonagall wurde leichenblass. „Wo sind sie?", fragte sie zittrig.

Ron fischte in einer seiner Taschen und holte ein altes, schäbig aussehendes Pergament heraus. Tonks hörte Remus scharf einatmen, aber alle anderen sahen nur verständnislos zu, wie Ron das Pergament auffaltete und an die Wand hielt. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Ein Karte erschien auf dem Pergament und unwillkürlich bewegten sich alle Erwachsenen näher darauf zu. Ron suchte nur mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er sagte: „Hier!". Kleine Punkte bewegten sich über das Blatt... Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback...

Ron packte die Karte zusammen und alle setzten sich ohne Absprache in Bewegung, bis McGonagall scharf sagte: „Filius – hol bitte Snape. Und ihr geht in euren Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Flitwick brach sofort auf, aber die Jugendlichen folgten den Ordenskämpfern weiter durch die Gänge. „Geht!", zischte Tonks und auch Bill versuchte, seine Geschwister vom Kampf fernzuhalten. Erfolglos.

Sie waren gerade in einen neuen Gang eingebogen, als Remus hastig zurücksprang.

„Oh toll...", flüsterte Tonks und stürzte sich nach vorne, ohne die drei Schüler zu beachten. Mehrere Todesser rannten durch den Korridor auf sie zu.

„Stupor!" Sie feuerte auf den erstbesten, der ihren Weg kreuzte. Gibbon. Er wehrte ab.

„Incendio!" Wieder kein Erfolg. Dafür schrie jemand hinter ihr „Reducto!", und nur ein hastiger Sprung rettete sie. Sie feuerte einen Fluch in die Richtung, aus der sie angegriffen worden war, traf aber niemanden. Sie fuhr wieder herum, nur um zu sehen, dass Gibbon wegrannte, in Richtung Astronomieturm. Zuerst wollte sie ihm folgen, bis sie einen furchtbaren Schrei hinter sich hörte. _Bill_.

Greyback war über den am Boden liegenden Weasley gebeugt. Er stand langsam auf, blutverschmiert, während alle Anwesenden, sogar die Todesser, für einen kurzen Moment mit ihrem Kampf aufhörten.

Grauenerfüllt sah Tonks, wie Blut auf dem Fußboden erschien und Bills Geschwister panisch versuchten, ihn zu erreichen. Dann brannte der Kampf erneut in aller Heftigkeit los. Tonks duckte sich unter einem Cruciatus-Fluch, den der große blonde Todesser, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wild in die Gegend abgefeuert hatte. Er traf Amicus, der kurz aufschrie, bis der Fluch wieder von ihm genommen wurde.

Tonks erreichte Bill zeitgleich mit Ginny Weasley und fühlte hastig seinen Puls. Dann drehte sie ihn ganz auf den Rücken. Ginny keuchte auf, als sie die Verletzungen ihres Bruders sah und Tonks biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie versuchte einige Heilzauber aus dem Training, die sie noch in Erinnerung hatte, und tatsächlich hörten seine Wunden auf zu bluten. Ron tauchte neben seiner Schwester auf.

„Zieht Bill zur Seite und haltet euch aus dem Kampf raus", befahl Tonks knapp und drehte sich sofort wieder um. Es war ein Wunder, dass man sie nicht bereits angegriffen hatte. Fünf Todesser kämpften gegen Remus, McGonagall und den anderen Jungen, den Tonks immer noch nicht erkannte.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes sah sie Gibbon zurückkehren. Ein Junge rannte von der anderen Richtung her an ihr vorbei – Draco Malfoy! Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, einen kaum Volljährigen anzugreifen und feuerte stattdessen auf Gibbon, der ihrem Fluch auswich. Ein Todesfluch durchschnitt die Luft und verfehlte sehr knapp Remus. Tonks blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie sah, wie er hastig zurückwich und dennoch fast getroffen worden wäre. Der Fluch schoss stattdessen auf Gibbon zu, der lautlos zusammenbrach.

Tonks fuhr herum und sah den großen, blonden Todesser, der noch den Zauberstab ausgestreckt hielt und sofort weiter in der Gegend herumfluchte, die Weasleys denkbar knapp verfehlend, bevor er ein Schild gegen die zahlreichen Flüche der Ordensmitglieder heraufbeschwören musste. Diese Gelegenheit nutzten die anderen Todesser, um Draco Malfoy nachzurennen, eine Treppe hinauf. Ein silbern glitzerndes Schild, das ein Todesser heraufbeschworen hatte, bedeckte sofort danach den Eingang zur Treppe.

Remus rannte dorthin und schrie: „Sie haben die Treppe versperrt – Reducto! REDUCTO!" Doch sowohl seine als auch Tonks Flüche richteten nichts aus, sodass sie sich wieder dem Kampf zuwendeten.

Hinter ihnen schrien die Weasleys „Neville!". Der andere Junge war gegen die Barriere in der Treppe gerannt, davon abgeprallt und sackte zusammen. Tonks rannte zu ihm. Er war nicht schwer verletzt. Auf einmal kam Snape aus einem Gang rechts von ihr und hielt direkt auf die Treppe zu, durch die die anderen Todesser verschwunden waren. Tonks wollte ihm noch zurufen, dass sie versperrt war – doch Snape rannte ohne jede Mühe durch die Barriere. Remus folgte ihm sofort, doch er kam nicht durch und versuchte weiter erfolglos, den Fluch zu brechen.

Der einzige noch verbliebene Todesser drehte inzwischen fast durch und schickte wahllos Flüche in alle möglichen Richtungen. Auf einmal traf er die Decke knapp hinter der Treppe. Ein Beben schüttelte den Gang und Tonks sah die Wand und einen Teil der Decke einstürzen. Schwere Steine verfehlten Remus nur knapp. Dafür war die Treppe wieder frei und sofort rannten alle, die sich noch bewegen konnten, darauf zu. Doch kaum hatten sie sie erreicht, kamen die Todesser zurück und der Kampf entbrannte von neuem. Tonks feuerte wiederum Flüche auf den Blonden ab, der eindeutig ihr gefährlichster Gegner war. Sie hörte eine neue Stimme brüllen. _Harry!_ Ein Fluch, den jemand hinter ihr abgefeuert hatte, traf ihren Gegner, der die Flucht ergriff.

Auf einmal war es still. Alle Todesser waren geflohen oder tot.

„In den Krankenflügel, allesamt", ordnete McGonagall an und alle fügten sich. Tonks ließ Bill schweben und Remus stützte Neville.

„Ich benachrichtige Molly und Arthur", ergänzte McGonagall dann müde und resigniert. „Und das Ministerium muss gerufen werden. Die Todesser können wir jetzt eh nicht mehr aufhalten, wir sind zu wenige. Ich hoffe, den Schülern ist nichts passiert. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo Dumbledore ist..."

Sie beeilten sich, in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Hermine und ein anderes Mädchen warteten dort bereits, zusammen mit Flitwick. Madam Pomfrey schrie leicht auf, als sie Bill sah, und machte sich sofort an seine Versorgung.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine sehr leise.

„Greyback hat ihn angefallen", antwortete Lupin knapp und das Mädchen stellte keine weiteren Fragen.

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert, Professor?", fragte Tonks besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht...Snape...", antwortete der kleine Mann zusammenhanglos. „Ich muss nach meinen Schülern sehen." Er stand vorsichtig auf, schwankte, ging dann aber auf den Ausgang zu. Madam Pomfrey sah zu spät von Bills Verletzungen auf und konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Ginny meinte urplötzlich „Ich seh nach Harry!" und rannte ihm nach.

-0-0-0-0-

Tonks ging schnell vom Krankenflügel weg. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie ging. Manchmal fragten verwirrte und ängstliche Schüler, die ihr entgegenkamen und sie als Aurorin erkannten, was los war, aber Tonks wimmelte sie ab. Irgendwann erreichte sie einen Seitenkorridor, der verlassen war, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und weinte hemmungslos los.

Wie konnte eigentlich in nur zwei Stunden alles verloren gehen? Dumbledore war gestorben, und der Kampf gegen Voldemort praktisch mit ihm. Der Mann, den sie liebte, sah sie nicht einmal mehr an. Hogwarts Verteidigung war gebrochen. Snape war ein Verräter. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob noch jemand, vielleicht ein Schüler, verletzt oder gestorben war...

Ihr Blick fiel durch ein Fenster auf Hagrids Hütte, von der nur noch Trümmer übrig waren. Sie war nicht die einzige, für die diese Nacht eine Katastrophe bedeutete. Die Auroren hatten versagt, als sie Hogwarts nicht vor Todessern beschützen konnten. Hogwarts hatte seinen Ruf als sichersten Ort Großbritanniens eingebüßt – wer würde noch seine Kinder zur Schule lassen? Und Dumbledore war ermordet worden, derjenige, der für den Widerstand wie kein anderer zum Symbol geworden war.

Irgendwann hatte sie keine Tränen mehr übrig und ging ziellos weiter. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo eine Aufgabe, irgendetwas Sinnvolles... Sie durchquerte die Eingangshalle. Überall waren die Trümmer des Tors, zusammen mit Glasscherben der großen Stundengläser und Rubinen, in der Halle verstreut. Darüber liefen umsichtig irgendwelche Menschen. Ministeriumsangestellte, die so taten, als wüssten sie, was los war. Lehrer, die die paar verbliebenen Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume brachten. Eltern, die ihre Kinder mitnahmen, egal, wie sehr die sich sträubten. Sogar Reporter waren schon da und versuchten, irgendwo an brauchbare Informationen zu kommen. Es sah nicht so aus, als gäbe es Arbeit für sie und so ging Tonks aus dem Tor heraus, vage daran denkend, in die Zentrale zurückzukehren, um dort irgendetwas Nützliches zu tun.

Langsam ging sie auf die großen Eingangstore zu, durch die sie auch gekommen war, als Dumbledore noch lebte, Bill noch gesund war und ihre Welt noch nicht vollends in Trümmern lag. Auf den Ländereien war es still, was nach all der Aufregung im Schloss beruhigend war.

„Tonks!" Sie erkannte die Stimme, zwang sich aber, sich nicht umzudrehen.

„Tonks! Warte doch!" Sie ging nur noch schneller, die Energie zum Rennen fehlte ihr noch. Remus holte sie schnell ein, kaum außer Atem. „_Bitte_. Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Ich habe verstanden, was du zu sagen hast, Remus", erwiderte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie war selbst überrascht, wie ruhig ihre Stimme klingen konnte.

„Tonks..." Er ergriff ihren Arm, aber sie riss sich los.

„Was willst du denn noch? Du hast alles gesagt, oder? Ich bin nicht so dumm, ich habe es wirklich kapiert, also lass mich in Ruhe!"

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und holte dann noch einmal Luft.

„Nymphadora", begann er ernst. „Ich will doch nur dein Bestes..."

„Glaubst du, ich bin noch nicht alt genug, um selbst zu wissen, was ich will?" Sie sah ihm wütend in die Augen, aber er redete weiter, ohne auf ihren Einwand einzugehen.

„Ich kann dir nichts bieten. Ich habe keine Arbeit, kein Geld, und zu allem Überfluss bin ich ein Werwolf! Ich könnte dich verletzen. Du kannst doch nicht so ein Leben haben wollen." Seine Stimme klang bitter und resigniert.

„Und wenn doch?"

Er hatte keine Antwort und blieb einfach stehen, während sie weiterging. Sie konnte praktisch spüren, wie seine Blicke ihr folgten. Irgendwann aber begann er wieder zu laufen und holte sie zum zweiten Mal ein, mittlerweile leicht gereizt.

„Kannst du nicht einmal anhalten und mir zuhören?" Sie ging einfach weiter. Er holte Luft und sagte, was er schon lange loswerden wollte. „Bitte, Tonks, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich mich so sorge. Ich... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verletzen-"

„Rein zufälligerweise hat sich mein Patronus in einen Werwolf verwandelt, Remus. Wie könntest du mich verletzen?" Tonks spürte, wie langsam Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Wie konnte er nur so _blind_ sein?

„Ich ... liebe dich. Das macht es ja so schlimm für mich. Wenn dir etwas passiert..."

Sie drehte sich um und fragte mit leicht zitternder Stimme: „Was hast du gesagt?"

Er sah hilflos drein und wiederholte es dann. „Ich liebe dich." Er holte bebend Luft. „Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben vor Angst, als du heute gegen diesen Blonden gekämpft hast. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich auch noch selbst in Gefahr zu bringen..."

„Hast du jemals in deinem Leben jemanden gebissen?" Er verneinte natürlich. „Und warum hast du dann Angst um mich? Du solltest dir selbst mehr vertrauen. Du bist einer der besten Menschen, die mir jemals begegnet sind, aber auch mit Abstand derjenige, der von sich selbst am wenigsten hält. Vergleich dich doch einmal mit Greyback! Euch verbindet nichts – du passt bei Vollmond auf, er dagegen fällt Leute sogar an, wenn er ein Mensch ist. Wer von euch ist wohl der Werwolf?"

Man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie er widersprechen wollte, aber dann tat er es nicht. Stattdessen ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie, gleichzeitig tröstend und Trost suchend. „Danke", flüsterte er leise und hielt sie dann einfach nur fest. Irgendwann löste er sich von ihr, wischte sehr sanft ihre Tränen weg und lächelte leicht. „Du bist einmalig, weißt du dass?"

„Nun, Metamorphmagi sind halt ziemlich selten..." Er musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Tor. Dort sah sie ihn an. „Ich muss zur Zentrale."

Er nickte. „Pass auf dich auf."

„Ich verspreche es dir."

Sie wollte nicht gehen, aber ihre Arbeit brachte eine Verantwortung mit sich. Es gab schon zu wenige Auroren.

Eine letzte Umarmung, und sie war disappariert.

* * *

A/N: Eigentlich hatte ich für dieses Kapitel etwas anderes geplant, aber das hat einfach nicht funktioniert, egal, wie oft ich es geschrieben habe (und ich habe es oft probiert). Aber ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch auch gefallen... Vielleicht mache ich aus meiner anderen Idee noch einen One-Shot, wenn das klappt. 


	10. Epilog

10. Epilog

Tonks ging durch die Gänge der Schule. Das Abendessen war gerade beendet worden und die Schüler kehrten nun zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen zurück. Es waren weniger geworden seit Dumbledores Tod, der nun fast ein Jahr zurücklag. Viele Eltern ließen ihre Kinder kaum noch aus dem Haus oder schickten sie direkt zu irgendwelchen Verwandten in Übersee. Amerika war besonders beliebt und im Vergleich zu Großbritannien um Längen sicherer. Aber immerhin war Hogwarts nicht geschlossen worden.

Sie wurde von einigen Schülern erkannt, die sie teilweise sehr freundlich begrüßten und teilweise nur abfällig ansahen. Aber auf die Freundlichkeit von Slytherins konnte jemand wie sie wohl noch lange warten.

Endlich stand sie vor der Tür, zu der sie wollte und klopfte an. Ihr Mann öffnete und zog sie hinein, bevor er sie in den Arm nahm und leidenschaftlich küsste. Nach eine viel zu kurzen Zeit ließ er los.

„Du brauchst nicht klopfen, das weißt du, oder, Nymphadora?", sagte Remus wie fast jedes Mal.

„Nenn mich nicht so." Sie funkelte ihn an. „Alle nennen mich weiterhin Tonks, also kannst du es auch."

„Warum denn? Ich heirate nicht, damit meine Frau ihren alten Namen behält. Dann wäre das Ganze doch sinnlos. Abgesehen davon ist dein Vorname doch sehr schön."

„Du bist einfach nur zu stur."

Er küsste sie noch einmal."Immerhin habe ich dich geheiratet."

„Also stur und dumm."

„Tja, was wird wohl aus unseren Kindern werden, wenn wir welche bekommen? Bei solchen Vorbedingungen."

Sie tat so, als müsste sie überlegen. „Die Kinder eines sturen, dummen Werwolfs und einer Nymphomanin? Interessante Mischung..."

„Du hast den Metamorphmagus vergessen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht vererbbar."

„Also werden unsere Kinder entweder lüsterne Wölfe oder dämliche Pferde."

„_Pferde_? Na, vielen Dank."

Er lachte und lehnte sich an die Wand, bevor er sie überlegen ansah. „Nymphomanie ist auch eine Pferdekrankheit."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Im Ernst. Du könntest mir ruhig etwas mehr vertrauen."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn an. „Ich vertraue dir doch. Ich überlege nur gerade, wie ich meine Mutter am besten umbringe – Den Namen verzeihe ich ihr _nie_."

„Ich würde dich mit Gewalt von ihr fernhalten", meinte er trocken. „Ich finde deine Eltern sehr nett."

„Jaa, klar. Sie haben sich auch sofort in dich verliebt. Aber ich muss sie einmal fragen, was für einen Namen sie dir gegeben hätten, hätten die die Möglichkeit gehabt."

„Lieber nicht." Er stand auf und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl. „Du würdest mich dein restliches Leben lang auslachen."

0o0o0o0o0

Als Tonks am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schlief Remus direkt neben ihr noch seelenruhig. Sie betrachtete glücklich, wie sich sein Brustkorb langsam hob und senkte und blieb einfach im kuscheligen Bett liegen. Im Nachhinein wirkte es fast lächerlich, was für Probleme sie noch vor einem Jahr gehabt hatten. Jetzt schien es perfekt. Er konnte wieder als Lehrer arbeiten, sie liebte ihren Job, egal, wie gefährlich er war, und immerhin hatten sie sich. Der Krieg war noch nicht vorbei, aber zumindest hatten sie ihren eigenen kleinen Frieden.

Er wachte nach einiger Zeit langsam auf und setzte sich mühsam auf, noch bevor er erkannte, wo er überhaupt war. Dann blinzelte er leicht, obwohl durch die Vorhänge kaum Sonnenlicht fiel und sah sie noch verschlafen an. „Morgen, Nymphadora."

„Guten Morgen, Remus. Du siehst nicht gut aus, weißt du?"

„Deine Ehrlichkeit ist wie immer rührend."

Sie lachte und stand auf. Dann ging sie zu den Fenstern und zog die Vorhänge mit einem Ruck auf. Licht durchflutete den Raum.

„Grausames Weib!", stöhnte Remus hinter ihr und versank wieder in den Kissen.

„Nichts da." Sie zog die Decke weg. Offenbar waren sie gestern Abend doch etwas zu lange beschäftigt gewesen... „Was sollen deine Schüler denken?"

Er quälte sich mühsam aus dem Bett. „Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Halb acht." Sie musste lachen, als sie seinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Keine Sorge, wenn du dich noch beeilst, schaffst du es noch pünktlich."

„Ja, zur zweiten Stunde!" Es war verblüffend, wie schnell er wach werden konnte. Er zog sich an und war sogar noch eher fertig als sie, die jetzt auch erst begann, sich fertig zu machen. Sie gingen gemeinsam zur Eingangshalle, wo sie sich verabschieden mussten. Remus küsste sie noch einmal lange.

„Pass auf dich auf", murmelte er dann besorgt.

„Keine Sorge. Mir passiert nichts", antwortete sie wie immer. Er war das gleiche Spiel wie jedesmal, wenn sie sich wieder von ihm verabschieden musste. „Lass die Slytherins am Leben. Sie sind den Ärger nicht wert."

Er grinste. „Okay. Ich knöpf mir stattdessen die Hufflepuffs vor."

„Viel Spaß dabei. Aber ich fürchte, du wirst dann nicht mehr ihr unangefochtener Lieblingslehrer sein."

Ein letzter Kuss, und sie ging durch das große Eingangstor. Er sah ihr nach, bis sie verschwunden war. Immerhin würden sie sich bald wiedersehen können.


End file.
